unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sgt Viktor Reznov
great Ok.Just make sure you do it. P.S.some guy fucking stole my XBOX 360.It happend the 2 days ago on my first day of highschool.I hte my school. P.S.S.as soon as your done posting pitcures help me with the orphaned pages.Like the heretic elite page i mde.Im making it so that i make them have links and pages have links to it. GoG Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) cn you help me out can you help with the halo wars levels.some retrd keeps mking them nd they suck.im trying to but everytime i do my computer crashes.open can of whoop ass and get pwoned Thanks Thanks alot dude its just tht almost all of the levels still hvint been written.Hope to talk to you later.Open a can of whoop ass and get pwoned Tell me when your gonna load the pitcuers Do what the title says.user:big daddy slyer hmmmmmmm I like Everything but the et pitcures of that e.t things.I Love evrething else though did you write the quotes to Nice! Dude the pitchers you sent were great!But i need some More group shots.And i looked the scarab level.nice pitcure!.You realy are kickass soldier.Here are the pitcuers i need. *A pitcuer making fun of the arbiter *Like i said more group shots maybe like *Building blocks for baises * nahh Those two pitcuers you sent woernt that good Execept the pitcure of the arbiter i can work with that.And i serouisly need some group shots and i know your the right man for the job. P.S. I adopted This one page heres the Link Tell me what you think.user:big daddy slyer When are the new pics comeing I was just wondering. P.S.do you realy live in itealy?user:big daddy slyer Post the pitcuers Do what the title says P.S. if you want you can edit the featuerd quote .i was the one who made it so i dont think they will mind.And you might get promoted in GoG. P.S.S Don't forget to sign your posts... Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 12:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) its ok I dont mind the only wway i can get mad is if i cant see vampires suck.IT looks so frealing awesome. P.S.Can you post that arbiters gay pitcure on relic aproach on the spot it says elites making out. Open a can of whoop ass and get pwonedpimp in da hood 04:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Want ten little brothers and sisters THEY MESSED WITH MY SIGNATURE IM GONNA KILL THEM.you want them pimp in da hood 04:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC)i want to kill them Can you get any better(in a AWESOME way) That pitcure was AWESOME.put it on the halopedia page.And have the quote be Halopedias motto. P.S.Wanna be freinds. Promotion A new grunt has replaced you. So you're no longer a Grunt Minor in GoG, but a Grunt Major. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 02:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice job dude I see you got promoted dude nice job.You and me are the only ones therye are.Hey can you update that featured image on the main page.Its been there since i got here in 2009.pimp in da hood 23:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever been to the great covenant book of jokes page. If you havent you have to see it man.It is funneir then any other page in this wiki.The only thing bigger than it is the grunt page.A,E,I,O,U,And sometimes fuck you.(I cant decide a freaking quote can look at some of my old ones and tell whitch is the funneist)pimp in da hood 22:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry the link is Great covanent book of jokes.If that isint right go to recent changes nd its the one of the first ones. pimp in da hood 22:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What 1Huh? 2Huh? 3Huh? If your talking bout the main pge i didint know you had to be a admid.Md for 3 That made no snese out all. pimp in da hood 22:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) GoG invite That was from August 14. I just copied everything from your old talk page and pasted it here. I also placed a redirect on both your old user and user talk pages. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Grunt Quote If you haven't noticed the heavy activity, it was a grunt orgy I made another game, Grunt Quote. You can see it here. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Links You didn't yourself clear in that last message about the links. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) my computer broke compleaty.im on my sisis phone Re:Sorry Pope Don't worry aboot it. You will retain your rank. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 02:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for notifying me. The problem has already been resolved. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 01:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Disappointed office seekers haters hired vandals Halopedian spies peasant revolutionaries Probably just attention whores. Ignore them. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 01:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jackal King Go ahead and put the pic on. But why are you asking me this? I didn't make the page. - HigherPrim8 Grunt Quote Talk Page What are you talking about? It's just a random grunt talking to a user. Nothing wrong about that. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandaaaallllzzz! What?! There are vandals on my articles? I will personally hunt them down and burn them at the stake!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Moderator He probably meant an administrator. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Huh-huh-oh Manticore and Blake haven't been seen here for a while. It's possible they got bored. Due to Blake's disappearance I was made the new head admin by wikia.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Editing I really admire your sense of humor but could you please check your grammar and learn how to do quotations? I'm getting tired of capitalizing letters and remake the quotes all the time! It's really annoying to edit with an Macbook.Oggespartan117 08:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Levels Hey Helljumper, I really like your Winter Contingency article. I think it would be best if you made the articles on the Halo Reach levels.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry That sound like a good idea. I'll try to be a bit less of a grammar fascist then. If you're making a quote, do it like this(read it in edit mode): insert quote here|insert name here Oggespartan117 01:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Promotion You've been promoted to Heavy Grunt in GoG. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey As long as the layout looks good and its funny & relevant. Ask an Admin. BTW nice to have you back. Are you going to continue the Reach levels?That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 22:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Videos Maybe you should calm down a little about the videos. Don't overdo it.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 05:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry I'm sorry, but I have never been an admin of Halopedia. I was just a member who left the site soon after I joined because they loved deleting all my informative weapon articles.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Tell me what you want it to say and I can do it for you.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 07:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC)'' Here you go! Error! Eat a taco and shut up.'' Talk Page'' Copy in edit mode, go to preferences, paste in the signature box and its done! If you don't like the ODST Sergeant theme you can edit them in edit mode. That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 08:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC)'' Yes, it is very bad. You should be ashamed, may the hierarchs hang you by your entrails, but before they do that, you will have the mark of shame. OH NOEZ. J'Suz Kusov 15:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Good, you have served the Journey well. Buy doing that, you are no heretic, and the trial is no more. Remember, you took an oath. Oh and btw, kick ass H2 rap you posted on my page XD. J'Suz Kusov 02:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Video I-I-I don't know what to say! Thanks for the video, Im so happy I could kiss you(well, not like that)!That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 10:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:Video You know swedish?That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 22:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC)'' Re: swedish Avoid google translate. It's NOT your friend. I assume you meant "Fungerar tricket med Pelikan-skeppet?"(Does the Pelican trick work?). Amusingly your misspelled translation read "Does the Pelican have work?". As for the sig, did you follow my instructions? That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 01:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Sig Ask Pope or Admiral then.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 01:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC)'' WTF!!! You just told me "I be steady Procurer (guy who works with prostitution )". That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 01:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Template Oggespartan117/congrats That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 17:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:Template Negatory. :/ However I'm planning on requesting for adminship in the near future. That is all. And now for something completely different: That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 00:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:WHYYYYY!!!! etc etc I did say it was something completely different. Click link for online psycological ward. That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 01:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:Vid I-I-I-I don't want to play this anymore :( That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 01:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:... The important question is, how did YOU find it? That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 01:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:pic It's German >_< That Swedish Guy '' Snackstället 02:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Re: Pic Now there's a nice swedish weapon. The Swede '' -Snackstället 02:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC)'' The War Alas, my comrade, Halopedia's treachery has escalated to new heights! They have left wikia after a revolution and have established a powerful non-wikia kingdom. Their threatening, warrior ways are a stain on The Motherland's plans. I shall raise an army. An army larger than any ever seen in history. I have challenged Halopedia to battle. I will defeat their facist regime at Stalingrad!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Rule 34 LOL! I saw this message you put on Oggespartan's talk page regarding Rule 34. Hahaha Rule 34 is some sexy stuff! *wink**wink*:)--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hows it going, does your signature work now?The Swede '' -Snackstället 13:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Re:Yep Why desert eagles? The Swede '' -Snackstället 13:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Desert eagle Maybe so but I would take an Operator over a Desert Eagle any day.The Swede '' -Snackstället 14:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Operator I see someone's been looking up Operators on Google. *Sniff* I'm so proud. The Swede '' -Snackstället 09:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Adminship In time. If I plan to achieve it I will let you know. Theres just 2 things I want complete before asking for adminship: *Get over 650 edits *Become a Grunt Ultra Thanks for the sig btw The Swede/Snackstället 08:26, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ur sig I like your new signature. Pretty cool weapons.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :( I fear for humanity: http://www.conservapedia.com/Main_Page The Swede/Snackstället 11:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re::( And you have the largest supply of WMD's in the world. We're flipped. The Swede/Snackstället 20:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:WMD Whenever nukes (or assumptions of nukes being present) or communism is involved, The US Government brings on the shitstorm (Vietnam , the Cuba Crisis, etc). This is one of the few things that makes me glad to live in Sweden (other being the free medical care, the unbiased political parties and the strong currency). However as long as there are rational people and protests against the troops operating in the middle east, there's hope for the good ol' US of A. Wait a minute... Since when did Gruntipedia become a serious forum? The apocolypse is coming!!! Repent! Repent! The Swede/Snackstället 22:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Another promotion You have been promoted to Spec-Ops Grunt in GoG. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Check page Check the bottom of my talkpage ASAP. Holy shit... The Swede/Snackstället 22:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Tip of the Spear (Halo:Reach level) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pope Yapyap III (Talk) 04:13, December 7, 2010 Messages Want me to move all your messages from your old user talk page to here? Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) CoD wiki What the heck happened on the CoD wiki? The Swede/Snackstället 13:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Server crash How? The Swede/Snackstället 00:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Rap The rap was cool, sorry for the long reply. Reppin' Da Crusadaz since 2578, Get at me Broski. 06:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC)